The present invention relates to a resettable electric switch mechanism and more specifically to a resettable ground fault circuit interrupter.
Ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI) are frequently used as devices to protect an individual or equipment from a ground fault. Because only a short exposure to electrical power may cause injury, it is desirable that GFCIs operate quickly in the event of a ground fault. It is also desirable that GFIs detect and respond to a breakage of the neutral conductor. Also, because the protection function of the GFCI is so important, a GFCI should provide an indication as to whether the GFCI is functioning properly.
Many of the presently installed electrical outlets or receptacles do not contain a ground fault circuit interrupter. The user may be subject to electrical shocks if an electrical short is developed in the appliance plugged into the receptacle. Additionally, a user may be electrocuted if he or she directly or indirectly contacts the "hot" conductor of an appliance plugged into the receptacle. Thus, it is desirable that a GFCI be adapted to be used in conjunction with the standard receptacle and provide ground fault interrupter protection.
It is also important that a portable GFCI be provided. This allows a user to provide ground fault circuit interrupter protection for any electrical receptacle which is to be used. Since frequent use of such a portable GFCI may be expected, it would be beneficial if the GFCI has a durable structure which operates with a low number of moving parts. The structure should be easily to assemble and manufacture to save production costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved GFCI which very quickly determines when a ground fault occurs and promptly disconnects the power supplied to the line and neutral conductors. A related object is to provide such a GFCI which detects a breakage of the neutral conductor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved GFCI which visibly signals the functioning of the GFCI.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved GFCI which is portable and adapted to be used with standard electrical outlets.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved GFCI having a structure and assembly which reduces the number and complexity of the components of the GFCI to reduce production costs.